


Truly (un)approachable

by sarcasticfirefighter



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (not at Tony dw), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Stephen Strange, Betaed, Discord: IronStrange Haven, IronStrange Gift Exchange, LLF Comment Project, M/M, Pre-Doctor Strange (2016), Pre-Iron Man 1, Sexual Tension, Stephen is still a doctor, Stephen’s hotness killed the man, Tony fantasises about Stephen, Verbal Abuse, angry stephen strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfirefighter/pseuds/sarcasticfirefighter
Summary: This was the first time that Tony had seen Stephen truly, incandescently furious. It was, uh… Wow. It wasn’t even directed at him and he’s kind of afraid to move. And a little speechless. (Ironstrangeprompts #830)
Relationships: Christine Palmer & Stephen Strange, Stephen Strange & Nicodemus West, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120
Collections: IronStrange Gift Exchange 2020





	Truly (un)approachable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mystical_Magician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Magician/gifts).



> This is a gift written for Mystical_Magician for the IronStrange gift exchange. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> It was beta’d by wonderful [CookieCloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieCloud/pseuds/CookieCloud).
> 
> (And a special wink to Hela, you menace).
> 
> I wish you all a pleasant time during the holidays and for the New Year to be kinder. Stay safe!

Oh. 

That, that was surprising as hell. Just— _oh, fuck_.

Truly, they could go back and forth all night but this was actually one of the hottest things Tony had seen in his life. Yeah, Stephen was tall as a goddamn giraffe and oh-so agile and it was just wonderful to grab onto his hair. If only to hear that satisfactory moan from the younger man as Tony tugged and pulled at him just the way he liked.

Usually, his deft fingers would trail various patterns on the pale and naked skin. Then, one hand would shortly go for his hard dick, already weeping pre-cum. The other hand would eagerly continue to explore sensitive spots, bringing the flustered doctor to the edge. Stephen’s arousal painted a very pleasant sight.

Being privy to it— _causing that…_

Too bad it only ever happened in Tony’s over-imaginative mind.

They haven’t explored more physical aspects of their relationship yet. So far, there were only heavy make out sessions. Their schedules were often getting in the way, cockblocking them every time they could. On the other hand, Stephen worked crazy hours—overthrowing him—as well as was a damn workaholic. 

Tony thought he had seen all sides there were to the snarky neurosurgeon. He had often been the one who received the jabs but the banter was their thing. 

It started that one night at a gala that Tony had never bothered to remember. Although he was sure Stephen remembered all too well—he was good at that, the eidetic memory doing him favours. To Tony it was also a nice addition to tease the younger man about, or pick his brain about the most bizarre music when he discovered what he kept doing while being in the operating theatre. Seeing that little quirk of his lips, that proud smirk on his face was a reward in itself. Stephen thoroughly enjoyed it. And Tony wanted to learn everything there was to learn about the infuriating doctor.

But, oh, he apparently had been mistaken. There was also _this_ side, unfolding right before his eyes. The doctors hadn’t noticed him yet, and maybe for now it was for the better.

This one moment was derailing quickly, and for once Tony hadn’t even caused the situation in the first place, how strange was that?! He hoped Pepper would be proud of him if she found out. Without question, he had improved over the years. Or just in the short time they had known each other and well, if it was because of the hotshot doctor, all the better, right? Surely, for now Tony was still living up to his reputation—playboy, check but… Well, if he had any say in that, he really wished to keep the exasperating bastard. A wit to match his own, yeah, and Stephen excelled at that. And…

Ah, right. The present moment.

It wasn’t even directed at him, yet Tony was finding it hard to move. And he was actually kind of afraid to do so, the reasons having nothing to do with being frightened. Well, he was a little speechless too—which happened like, never.

So sue him if he was rather openly staring at the man before him, eyes roaming over the whole posture clad in the navy scrubs and finding the whole scene so fucking hot. Because apparently now his brain decided to leave him, so he could be a dumbfounded fool, admiring Stephen who probably still didn’t even see him. 

He was giving the impression of being solely focused on the man opposite him, currently in a staring competition with a doctor Tony hadn’t seen before. Next to Stephen stood Christime Palmer, who tried to dissolve the conflict. Previously, Stephen had raised his voice and while the genius had always known about the man’s temper being as bad as his own, he had never experienced it at this force. And Stephen Strange was unstoppable once he had started. 

So this was really the first time Tony had seen Stephen truly, incandescently furious. It didn’t mean he was quiet, quite the opposite. He had always let his opinions be known and it often resulted in an angry outburst, their tempers clashing, although they didn’t last for long.

And today Tony had dropped by the Metro-General Hospital to bother the neurosurgeon as he always would. But, hey, this time he did have a meeting nearby and also one with a friend of his who actually worked at the hospital, so yeah, he did have errands to run before finding Stephen. He was a responsible human being. From time to time and when Pepper or Rhodes forced him to go out from his lab and socialise. He had it all under control.

And if Stephen was a balm for sore eyes, even better. 

Anyway, he hadn’t expected him so that was why Stephen still didn’t react to his presence while he and right now Christine were openly arguing. Stephen was firing rapid insults towards the other doctor, also clad in the navy scrubs opposite them—Dr. Nicodemus West, Tony’s mind supplied. 

They met briefly when the other neurosurgeon barged unannounced into Stephen’s office and caught them in the middle of a heated make out session. Yeah, so they had met. It was awkward, before Stephen caught him off guard with some smooth remark, forcing the doctor to make a hasty leave. Stephen never bothered to hide his own displeasure towards the man.

Right now, Stephen was slaying both of them with flawless logic. Apparently West had done something undeniably stupid—no, the other doctor did. Tony had just noticed him. It seemed that he was West’s resident. Unfortunately in the end it all fell on Stephen since he held a higher position and ultimately he was the one responsible for the situation. The doctor was trying to make himself smaller and hide behind West’s back while Stephen had been ripping them all a new one.

And, back to the strange admiration.

Being as attractive as he was should be a crime. Stephen shouldn’t be that captivating while angry. Though Tony had to agree there, Stephen was undeniably right, he should have better bedside manners. He was shit at them, everybody knew that, although Christine always tried to enforce a kind attitude—but that proved to be in vain. 

Tony was always the one who smooth-talked over any present issues. He was raised to deal with the crowd and masses, annoying journalists and some other pricks who tended to make life harder than it had to be. Without a doubt, Tony did have grace while doing so. He was also able to charm almost everyone. 

Sadly, Stephen didn’t possess that and it often ended in a lot of arguments at the Metro-General Hospital. It was regularly followed by a temporary suspension from work, which the hospital couldn’t really afford, so it was never truly executed by him. They always begged him to go back halfway into the day. Sometimes he was forced to do more hours at the hospital’s clinic, but he had Christine to suddenly barge in, requiring his expertise on some neurological cases and every time they resulted in the patient’s immediate transfer from the ER to the operating theatre. 

It all happened much to the neurosurgeon’s amusement. He knew damn well how valuable he and his time were.

“—watched him! I’m not your damn babysitter, West!” 

Now, that got Tony’s attention back to the whole commotion as it was Stephen’s raised voice.

”He’s your fucking responsibility,” Stephen seethed at him while shooting daggers at the poor resident.

“Don’t you think I know that? I was saving another patient’s life at that time!”

Obviously Nicodemus West tried to defend himself. In Tony’s opinion it was pointless. It was a well-known fact that both men couldn’t stand each other. However, mostly it was all Stephen’s ill-temper that had been making their interactions much worse.

“Hey, Stephe—” Christine started, but Stephen cut her off. 

“No. No, don’t you get it?” he asked coldly. “He,” suddenly he came closer to the terrified resident, and jabbed a finger to the man’s torso, “his lack of basic knowledge and careless mistake could have botched the whole procedure!”

“Dr. Strange, I—” the aforementioned man tried, his voice failing him. He trailed off, undeniably at a loss for words that could tame the angry dragon Stephen had become.

Christine came to his aid. “We all made mistakes, especially during our residency,” she said diplomatically. “Dr. White is here to learn from us. Some situations are inevitable,” 

“But preventable,” Stephen said harshly. “Now, you—yes, you. Dr. White, you’re going to assist me today. You will be taking your big fuck up as a lesson so it will never be repeated. Understood?” he asked the resident. 

He nodded, then stammered, “Y-yes. Dr. Strange.”

“Dr. White, do you know the patient's name?”

There was a slight panic visible in the man’s eyes. He took a deep breath and whispered, “Her name is Donna Johnson, sir.”

“Good. Drill it into your head and never forget. Do better next time.”

“I will.”

“Now get away from me. I don’t want to see you before the operation.”

Dr. White didn’t have to be told twice. He was on his way before Stephen had finished the last sentence and he bumped straight into Tony, bringing the attention of the three doctors to him. The young doctor quickly apologised and disappeared before any other tirade could be started. 

Tony couldn’t really blame him. 

“Having fun without me?” he asked, finally wandering close enough.

Stephen quirked an eyebrow at him. “Define fun.”

“You didn’t have to do that, Strange!” West exploded, completely ignoring Tony. “If he resigns, it will be on you. You were out of line, and we have lost enough doctors due to your—”

“If I were you,” Stephen said slowly, not backing away, “I would consider my next words very carefully, Dr. West.” 

“—your straightforwardness and unorthodox methods,” he finished, struggling to keep his irritation at bay. “Dr. Palmer will back me up,” he added, then shot the woman a look, clearly seeking her approval. 

She hesitated for a second. In the end Christine nodded, sighing as if she was completely done with Stephen’s attitude. He probably had pushed her enough for the day.

“It would be convincing if it wasn’t just the matter of your wounded pride, Stephen,” she admonished him. “If only you were genuine and not making it about maintaining your ‘perfect score’.”

“This,” he fumed, “is not about my record.”

Suddenly, the whole situation clicked into place. 

Stephen’s anger made an awful lot of sense. The flippancy and the unusual—for him—defence of the patient. The allegedly aloof neurosurgeon cared—Tony could read along the lines—but would never admit that to anybody, not even to his best friend. Especially when something directly touched an ounce of his privacy, making it very personal. Tony could understand that he had a reputation to maintain, however admitting to his more human side, could also be beneficial—making him more approachable.

But Stephen was a man of action, not pleasant words. 

“You’ve never told Christine,” Tony exclaimed after the ER doctor left them alone. 

“I didn’t.” Stephen shot him a calculated look. “And I would prefer for it to stay that way.”

“Yet you told me.”

“Don’t,” he said rather harshly. “We’re not talking about this.”

“But she—”

“Tony. Don’t,” Stephen said, softly this time. 

For a moment there was a hint of something utterly raw in the timbre of his voice and facial expression but it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

“Fine.” There was clearly no point to dig any further.

“What are you doing here?”

“The plan is to take you out since you cancelled the last time—again,” he said blatantly. “Then finally do the deed.”

“Wow.” Stephen smiled wryly. “You actually ran out of excuses,” Tony shrugged at that as Stephen continued talking, ”that’s new.”

“I aim to please, Strange,” he purred, winking at him.

“Sure you do, Stark,” Stephen deadpanned. He looked briefly at the watch on his wrist. “I have to go and fix that idiot’s mess. You can watch if you want.”

Tony hummed. “How could I miss you tormenting poor residents? And West for that matter?"

The neurosurgeon just rolled his eyes.

“And don’t think I haven’t seen you trying to hide that boner,” he said, smirking playfully at the genius. “We will have some fun later,” he promised, winking at Tony who also smirked at him.

If Stephen told Billy to put on ‘Truly’ by Cigarettes After Sex (album ‘Cigarettes After Sex’, track number 8, released on June 9th, 2017 and written by Greg Gonzalez) near the end of the operation, it was solely to aggravate Tony some more. He was absolutely sure of that.

He had to admit, it worked wonders. The only upside being the fact that this time Tony really needed a moment before he went to snatch the infuriating giraffe away.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. 
> 
> I invite and appreciate feedback, including:  
> 
> 
> * Short comments  
> 
> * Long comments  
> 
> * Questions  
> 
> * Constructive criticism  
> 
> * "kudos", "<3" or any other emote as extra kudos  
> 
> * Reader-reader interaction (no hate & shaming please)
> 
> If there's a need, here's a tool to help write a review: [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta).
> 
> I reply to comments. Sometimes that may be very quick or take a while but all comments eventually get a response. If you don’t want one, no matter the reason (e.g. you're shy, not up to starting a conversation), feel free to sign your comment with "whisper" and I will appreciate it greatly but not respond.


End file.
